The present invention relates to cartridges for printing systems. The cartridge has been developed originally as a cartridge for a sticker printing digital camera device that is preferably sized to be hand held and will be described hereinafter with reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the cartridge can be used with many other kinds and types of printer devices where it is desired to print ink onto adhesive print media.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a cartridge for a printing device, said cartridge including:
a cartridge casing defining a first container portion for housing therein a supply of adhesive coated print media and a second container portion for storing an ink supply.
Preferably, the cartridge includes some form of authentication means that is recognisable by the printing device.
Desirably, the ink storage container portion of the cartridge includes one or more ink outlets that are piercable upon installation so as to connect with an ink distribution unit on the printing device.
In the preferred form, the casing housing the sticker rollers of a generally annular configuration with the ink storage container extending outwardly therefrom. Preferably, the cartridge casing is adapted to snap fit with the device with which it is to be used.
In one particularly preferred form, the cartridge is sized and configured for use with a sticker printing digital camera device of the kind described hereafter.